Promise
by Alaska-ssi
Summary: Caminaron bajo la fría nieve sólo siendo acompañados por la luz de la luna, pero ambos recordaron aquella cálida mañana en que una promesa los mantendría juntos por siempre. " - Pero... ¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Por qué irías tan lejos por mí? - Porque te amo." [NaruSaku] [OneShot]


_._

 _._

 _"Aquellos días felices_

 _Cuando las palabras que me decías, se convirtieron en mi fuerza_

 _Yo te prometo, no te decepcionaré_

 _Prometo siempre hacerte sonreír_

 _Pero promete que tú te quedarás conmigo siempre_

 _Promete que yo podré contar contigo siempre_

 _Cuando tu corazón se sienta terriblemente herido_

 _Sin pensarlo, te abrazaré"_

 _"Promise" EXO._

.

.

.

\- ¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice, cuando Sasuke se marchó? -mencionó Naruto mientras caminaba con su compañera de equipo sobre las adoquinadas calles de Konoha. A esa hora sólo eran acompañados por el resplandor de la luna, que iluminaba por completo el lugar.

Sakura asintió; miró a Naruto con cariño.

-Por supuesto, esos días fueron muy difíciles para todos. -Suspiró, llenándose de añoranza-Fuiste mi luz en esos momentos Naruto. - Sakura le sonrió agradecida.

Naruto le devolvió el gesto, pero su expresión se contrajo a una seria y culpable de inmediato.

-Realmente, me halagas Sakura-chan; pero por favor, no digas eso. -Miró sus pies al caminar de forma cabizbaja- Incluso hasta ahora, cuando ya han pasado cinco años, me siento culpable de haberte abandonado también. -Apretó el puño mientras un deje de tristeza se tiñó con sutileza en su voz- Sasuke se había ido, yo me marché junto a Jiraiya y Kakashi se quedó metido en sus asuntos jounin. Debiste haberte sentido muy mal. -La miró con culpa- Perdóname por ser tan egoísta.

Sakura se había sorprendido: si bien, era cierto que se había sentido sola esos días, esa experiencia la había ayudado a ser menos dependiente y le dio tiempo de fortalecer su corazón junto a su maestra, la quinta Hokage. Se había vuelto fuerte.

De inmediato el rostro de la dama dibujó una linda y cariñosa sonrisa; y sin atreverse demasiado, tomó de la manga del abrigo de Naruto mientras seguían caminando. Naruto observó a la dueña de sus suspiros con desconcierto.

Ella prosiguió a hablar.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, tenías que entrenar, ambos tuvimos que separarnos para hacernos más fuertes. -Miró hacia delante, mientras doblaban en una esquina - Nunca creí que fueras egoísta, en cambio yo... -Sus ojos se cerraron un poco, cambiando su semblante a uno lastimero- Te até por años a esa tonta promesa, te hice cargar con mi dolor cuando ya estabas cargando con las responsabilidades de todo el mundo. -Abrió la boca, vacilando, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse- Fui una molestia, incluso casi te mataron por mi culpa, por mi debilidad... por mi egoísmo. -Apretó la tela de algodón del abrigo de Naruto mientras se mordía el labio - Lo siento tanto... Naruto. -Y no lo toleró más, sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas llenas de culpa. Se cubrió con la manga de su abrigo verde.

Sintió como Naruto se apartaba de ella y no lo culpó, Naruto también había caído en cuenta de lo molesta y odiosa que ella había sido por todos esos años. No lo culpaba si de ahora en adelante, hacia su vida sin ella.

Pero la sensación de sus grandes manos tomarla de la espalda, el relajante aroma a bambú que desprendía su camiseta y sus fuertes brazos que la envolvían en la seguridad de su pecho, la tomó desprevenida.

-Sasuke tenía razón, hablas demasiado. -dijo, con notable buen humor- Me alegra saber que no tienes resentimiento contra mí por haberme ido, pero... -Sakura no podía verlo al rostro, porque él la atrapó en ese abrazo- Te hice esa promesa porque quería, porque quería proteger tu sonrisa. Tú jamás me has obligado a hacerlo; iría por Sasuke las veces que sean necesarias y perdería todas mis extremidades por ti, Sakura-chan.

Sakura posó ambas manos en el pecho del rubio y subió el rostro apenas, para poder mirarlo. Lo observó mirar el firmamento con decisión y sintió como un cúmulo de emociones afloraban salvajemente en su corazón.

-Pero... ¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Por qué irías tan lejos por mí? -Le cuestionó notablemente confundida y con el corazón en la mano.

Él bajo lentamente el rostro, apartando los mechones rosas que se habían salido del lugar; la miró directo a los ojos mientras una cálida y amorosa sonrisa emergió de sus facciones.

-Porque te amo.

Ella había olvidado esa sensación, la de las mariposas emerger y revolotear todo a su paso en su vientre. Había olvidado lo que era sentir el rostro calentarse debido a la vergüenza y había olvidado lo que era empezar a sentir cosas por alguien.

Si bien era cierto que amó a Sasuke y que estaba feliz de que él hubiese vuelto, una espina en su corazón la había hecho retroceder y resguardarse del dolor que le podría provocar el último de los Uchihas. Sabía que él se había vuelto una buena persona, pero sentía que nunca más podría volver a mirarlo con el mismo amor que le profesó en el pasado; no después de que ella se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos unilaterales, porque sabía que el cariño que le profesaban los pardos ojos de Sasuke, no iban más allá de agradecimiento y hermandad.

O tal vez no, tal vez sólo tenía que ser un poco más persistente con él.

Pero eso no importaba para ella en este momento. Lo único que tenía en mente era la confesión de Naruto, su aroma embriagándola, sus cálidos ojos mirándola como si fuese la joya más valiosa del mundo y sobre todo, su corazón que latía aceleradamente junto a él desde hacía un par de semanas.

Naruto limpió una lágrima de la mejilla de su dama de hebras rosas y Sakura sintió estremecerse en sus brazos.

Naruto era algo parecido a Peter Pan para ella, había cambiado y madurado, eso nadie lo negaba; pero sus brillantes ojos azules y la intensidad con la que éstas transmitían amor, la hacían creer que sus sentimientos por ella se habían quedado detenidos en el tiempo. Incluso podría asegurar que era el mismo brillo que desprendían a sus doce años, esperándola, haciéndose más fuerte y puro. Y en esos momentos, se sentía tan dichosa de ser ella y lo afortunada que había sido al tener a Naruto, el salvador del mundo, el futuro hokage, amándola de esa forma.

Tanto había sufrido en su adolescencia, había tenido su mente tan ocupada en Sasuke, en la guerra y en hacerse más fuerte que jamás se había dado cuenta de cómo sus sentimientos por Naruto, inconscientemente, siempre estuvieron ahí.

Quiso reírse ahí mismo de lo despistada que era.

-Naruto, tú eres mi héroe. -Le dijo, envolviendo sus manos alrededor del cuello del rubio- Has sido mi luz por mucho tiempo, brillando tan incandescentemente al punto de cegarme, no me había dado cuenta de las cosas que siento. -Recargó su mejilla en el pecho de Naruto, escuchando la manera en el que su corazón latía tan fuerte como el de ella.

\- ¿Y qué cosas sientes, Sakura-chan? -Le inquirió con la voz ronca, mientras bajaba su rostro hacia el de ella, buscando su mirada.

Sakura sonrió.

-Cariño, lealtad, admiración... - Elevó sus ojos, encontrándolo a un suspiro de distancia. - Y por supuesto, amor. - Ladeó el rostro, suspirando pesadamente. - Te amo tanto, Naruto. - Y sin darle tiempo, atrapó los labios del rubio en un tierno y significante beso.

El héroe de Konoha se quedó paralizado sólo por unos segundos, sorprendido, pero al instante correspondió a Sakura, acunando su rostro entre sus manos. La besó de forma intensa, como había soñado desde hacía tantos años y ni siquiera en sus mejores y más vívidos sueños había imaginado que podría ser tan hermoso.

Sus suaves y finos labios habían sido el dulce más exquisito que pudo haber probado en su vida.

Se separaron con los ojos cerrados, pero lentamente volvieron a abrirse contemplándose el uno al otro y disfrutando del calor que brindaba el cuerpo del otro en esa noche invernal.

Sakura nunca había visto tanta felicidad en los ojos de Naruto, y se sintió dichosa y plena al saber que ella era la causante de tal sensación en él, una persona que de por sí, irradiaba felicidad.

Esta vez fue Naruto quién se acercó a ella para besarla y así se habían quedado por unos momentos, besándose sin mediar palabras, sólo mirándose, riendo por lo bajo y siendo felices.

-Debo ir a casa- dijo Sakura, quién se zafó del abrazo de Naruto y lo tomó de la mano, llevándole con ella- Ven conmigo. -Le pidió.

Y Naruto se lo prometió, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Sakura.

\- Jamás soltar su mano, llenar todos y cada uno de sus momentos con alegría y felicidad, borrar cada rastro de lágrima que se haya quemado en su pecho y remover cada una de las espinas que se han clavado en su corazón. -Miró como su cabello rosa hacía un movimiento de vaivén mientras caminaba y se sintió especialmente bien cuando los dedos de ella le acariciaron con ternura sus nudillos. - Es una promesa, Sakura-chan.

.

.

.

 ** _Alaska-ssi._**


End file.
